


Colder without you

by Firewoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pancham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewoojin/pseuds/Firewoojin
Summary: Woojin struggles to find the perfect Christmas present for Guanlin. Guanlin wonders how he can make the perfect Gift for Woojin.





	Colder without you

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed to finish this so it’s not the best. I hope you enjoy :)!

"Woojin! Don't touch the pan, it's still hot!" his mom yells from across the room. Concern etched her face as she puts her hand out to gather his attention.

Woojin feels a burning sensation of the tips of his fingers and pulls away instantly. "What did I say!" his mother hurriedly crosses the room over to him and grabs his hand.

She turns the faucet on and places it under the cool water. "I'm going to be late!" Woojin exclaims as he tries to pull his hand away.

"Woojin! This is more important." She insists and doesn't let him pull his hand out of her grasp.

"Mom, it doesn't even hurt I'm fine," he shrugs his then pulls his hand away. "I have to go, I love you." he places a kiss on her forehead then grabs his bag and heads out the side door.

Woojin grabs his bike and grabs the handle bars then guides the bike to the street. Once the wheels hit pavement; Woojin hops onto the bike and starts pedaling towards school.

He arrives and sees Guanlin walking into school with his friends. Briefly he looks down in disappointment. He hooks his bike up to the rack and walks into school with his head down. 

He adjusts his uniform as he enters his classroom. Guanlin sits in the back, acting as if Woojin doesn't exist. Woojin sits at his desk and gets out his completed assignments. Suddenly, his books going flying into the floor. 

"Loser." His classmate scoffs as he walks by. Woojin just picks up his books and without a word he continues to organize.  

—

Woojin passes by the pet shop everyday to make sure the puppy is still there. A few weeks ago Guanlin and him came to the store and saw the puppy. He's never seen Guanlins face light up so much.

Woojins started to save up his money since then, he's even begun to work overtime. He is exhausted from working so much, but to him, in the end it is worth it. 

Woojin bends down and pets the puppy. "You'll be coming home soon." He smiles at the thought of Guanlin opening his present on Christmas Day. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, then heads home. 

The distance isn't that far and usually Guanlin walks home with him but he's bailed on him the past few days. Woojin is used to walking with his bike home so it doesn't even occur to him. Normally, Guanlin and him would walk side by side while they talked about their day.

Woojin focuses on the trees, it seems to him that the distance to his house is shorter than he anticipated. Maybe it's because when he's with Guanlin he forgets time even exists. 

Woojins jacket, that he bought years ago, is worn out. It does nothing to prevent the ongoing cold and wind that settles upon their town. He stops and watches as the snow begins to fall. It lands onto the pavement and instantly dissolves. 

Woojin continues walking and directs his attention to Guanlins house as he passes by it. He wonders if he's home, school ended two hours ago. Woojin studies in the library everyday after school. 

Suddenly, Guanlins front door opens and to his surprise he sees a familiar face. It's not Guanlin, it's Park Jihoon. "Thank you for today." he hears Guanlin speak. 

He ducks down behind the bushes as he sees Jihoon wave to Guanlin and walk down the walkway. Guanlin goes back inside and closed the door behind him.

Woojin creases his brow in absolute confusion. Maybe this what's keeping Guanlin busy. 

—

The next day Woojin hops out of bed with less excitement than he did yesterday. The thought of drifting away from his boyfriend bothers him. Their relationship isn't something everyone knows about. At school they pretend to not know each other. 

Through the day Woojin follows his normal routine; eating breakfast, biking to school, then studying in the library. He figures that Guanlin will accompany him to study seeing as it's the last day before break. To his surprise Guanlin refuses once again. 

Woojin sulks in the library with his head down. He can't focus on his work because he's to busy worrying about Guanlin. He heard the chair across from him being pulled out. For a split second he's thinks it's Guanlin so his eyes light up. 

He looks up to see a friendly face. "Jinyoung, I haven't seen you in ages." Woojin is delighted to see his friend again. 

"I saw you sitting by yourself so I figured I'd say hi." Jinyoung smiles at Woojin. Their friend is sophisticated and they usually only met to study together.

"It's nice to see you again. When did you get back?" Woojin asks.

"Yesterday morning, I know how you like to study so I knew you'd be here." 

"Am I that predictable?" Woojin laughs. "I have-" 

Jinyoung cuts him off by saying, "Oh shoot, I have to go. I'm going to be late. Maybe we can meet up some other time?" 

"Yeah, it's break now so I'll be free." Woojin responds.

"Well then, I'll see you later."

Woojin finds himself staring through the glass window of the pet shop. He puts his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth. Holding his money out in front of him; he debates whether or not to go through with it.

With a final sigh he puts his money back in his pocket and walks away.

—

Woojin feels butterflies in his stomach when he wakes up because today he gets to spend the whole day with Guanlin. He’s nervous because he’s starting to question whether Guanlin wants to be with him still.He gets up and faces his bedroom door then sighs. He hears the beeping of his phone signaling a text message. He leans back and reaches across his bed to grab his phone.

He reads the text then squints his eyes. “Where are you?” It’s from Guanlin. Woojin checks the time. “I slept in!” Woojin gets out of bed in a rush and throws on a Black T-shirt and some jeans. 

He runs down the stairs of his house and out the back door. He then gets onto his bike and starts pedaling towards his destination. Guanlin chose the place where they had their first date.

It’s already 12:30 by the time Woojin arrives. Guanlin planned for them to meet at 11 o’clock. Woojin spots Guanlin sitting by himself, he’s looking at the lake that’s in front of them. 

Woojin remembers all the times they spent having picnics and canoeing on the lake. The lake is frozen solid now. Woojin shivers and realizes he forgot his jacket. 

He slowly approaches the bench and tries to sneak up on him but Guanlin turns around. Woojin doesn’t anticipate this and gets scared at how quickly he turned around. 

“You scared me!” Woojin holds his chest.

“What were you so late for? You’re never late.” 

“I just woke up.” Woojin scratches the back of his head. He feels his hair sticking up and tries to pat it down.

“I can tell.” Guanlin deadpans. He moved over so Woojin can sit down. The silence between them is awkward; it’s obvious they both have something to get off their chests.

“I-” They both day at the same time. 

“You first.” Woojin laughs.

“No, it’s okay. Say what you were gonna say.” 

“I missed you.” Woojin looks down.

“Why are you so nervous? I’m your boyfriend.” Guanlin bumps his shoulder against his. He gives a sheepish smile because he feels guilty.

“What were you gonna say?” 

“I was gonna say the same.” Guanlin looks at Woojin out of the corner of his eye and sees his hair that’s sticking up. He reaches his hand up to pat it down.

“Guanlin?” He flinches and instantly drops his hand. He turns around to see one of his classmates. As far as she is concerned, Woojin and Guanlin are not friends. She looks puzzled.

Woojin instantly turns his head and looks down. Somehow he feels ashamed. “Hey don’t do that,” Guanlin looks frustrated. He looks back up at the girl and says, “I’m busy right now, I’m sorry.” 

She shifts the box that’s in front of her and puts it behind her back. “Oh, okay.” she blushes from embarrassment and walks away. 

Guanlin sighs and turns to look at Woojin. “Of course you’d forget your jacket.” he begins to shrug his jacket off to hand it to Woojin, whose teeth are chattering. 

“I’m okay.” he holds his hand up. 

“I’m wearing a sweater. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t offer you my jacket.”

“Okay.” Woojin lets Guanlin put his jacket over his shoulders. He instantly feels warmer. 

“I got you something,” Guanlin smiles brightly. He grabs the decorated bag that’s to the right of him. “Open it.” he holds it out to Woojin.

“Already?” Woojin laughs and takes the bag from him. He opens it up and pulls out the gift that is neatly rapped. It’s a red scarf. 

“I made it for you.” Guanlin feels nervous as he wonders if Woojin likes it or not.

“Since when did you learn how to knit?” Woojin raises an eyebrow.

“Park Jihoon,” he adjusts his sweater. “That’s why I didn’t walk you home, he helped me everyday before school. He’s really nice you know.” 

“Oh.” Woojin let’s out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh?” 

“I thought you were gonna break up with me.” 

“I would never!” Guanlin is confused.

“It’s not my fault. I didn’t even get you anything. I thought for sure.” He puts his face in his hands.

“I would never, really. I really really really like you.”

“I really really really like you too.”

-The end.


End file.
